1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information exchanging apparatus utilizing wireless communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Cellular phones are one of typical information exchanging apparatuses utilizing wireless communication. Various proposals have been made to use cellular phones for the purposes of conducting information exchange other than voice communication. For example, JP-A-2001-282983 (hereinafter Patent Document 1) or JP-A-2002-49736 (hereinafter Patent Document 2) propose market research systems employing cellular phones. On the other hand, JP-A-2004-23681 (hereinafter Patent Document 3) proposes a virtual haiku gathering system employing cellular phones.
Inconveniently, however, with conventional information exchanging apparatuses, because of charges for the use of cellular phone networks, such functions have not yet become common as functions that can be easily used like those, such as games, executed within cellular phones themselves.